Evacuate and Escape
by adimixatrendz.no15
Summary: 4 People cross paths due to one circumstance. Can this war make or break them? Drive them away or bring them back together?    this is my first summary sorry  Warning mature themes later and yaoi
1. Farewell for Now

Evacuate and Escape

A/N - Hi. I' m very new to fanfic and this is my first one. It isn't historically accurate but enjoy. If you like the first chapter I'll try to upload more soon. If you have questions they should be answered during this fanific or I will expain in my next authours note.

Chapter 1- Farewell for now

September 2nd 1939 London

Vanitas had his bag packed, and was ready to be evacuated to the countryside with his best friend Riku. His mother Aqua had packed his lunch and was ready to say goodbye. This would be Vanitas' first time away from home, and although Aqua was sad and sceptical of this because Vanitas was so young. It was safer for Vanitas to stay somewhere safe than in London, which could be a prime place for bombing.

Vanitas, on the other hand had other intentions than to go to the countryside. What he and Riku were actually planning to go to war. Sure they weren't even 9 yet, and it was illegal. But Vanitas wanted to be exactly like his dad.

Zack Fair

He was the general of the British Army and had been sent off a couple of months ago, Vanitas couldn't bear the fact that he was off for an adventure while he would be in an isolated area…with cows!

So he persuaded Riku to join him on his quest to go to war with him, and their plan was to take the first train which they were supposed to go on(with the evacuees) and after the first stop they would change the train to head to the army train, or camp, whichever one came first. The plan was totally foolproof, and Vanitas was so excited he hadn't been listening to what his mother had been saying past 15 minutes.

"Vanitas. Vanitas? Are you listening to me?" Aqua asked.

"Um… Yeah" Vanitas mumbled

Aqua sighed "Look you have to remember to be really nice to the people you are staying with and be a big grown up boy." She said ruffling his hair, and neatened his top.

"Mummy I'm almost 9." I can take care of myself" Vanitas whined

Aqua chuckled " Of course you can baby, but I just can't help it" she sniffed "My Baby is leaving home. So promise to be good"

"Mummy we haven't gotten to the station yet!"

Aqua then took a deep breath and smiled "I love you"

Vanitas looked lovingly back at his mother "I love you too" Although he hated to admit it, he loved his mother very much, almost enough to make him cry… but not enough.

Vanitas and his mother both embraced each other in one last hug, to be interrupted by their Aunty Isa or uncle Saix as they knew.

"Awwwwwwwwwww" Saix said clasping his hands together.

Vanitas tried to scowl but sadly, could only smile at his uncle…or aunty. It still kind of confused him at times.

"Hey uncle Saix"Vanitas greeted. "Thanks for coming to see me off"

"See you off" Saix replied " I'm going with you to the station ! And this is for you" Saix handed Vanitas a Cadbury's chocolate bar.

"Just in case you get peckish" He winked

Vanitas grinned. If there was one thing he was going to miss apart from his mother. It was going to be his uncle.

"Thanks uncle Saix"

Saix smiled in reply

"Come on guys" Aqua interrupted " We have to get going. The train leaves at 10"

" But before that" Saix interrupted "We should take a photo" holding a camera "You two stand by the door, and I'll take a picture of you both.

Vanitas looked at the camera in amazement " Can I touch it?" he asked

"Never !" Saix growled "This is very expensive"

Saix held the camera at looked at Aqua and Vanitas.

"Say chesse" he said

"Cheese!" Aqua and Vanitas said in unison, as the flash went off.

Aqua then headed to the door "Come on guys. The car's outside" she said, and hurried Vanitas and Saix to the vehicle.

Half an hour later the trio had arrived at the station, ready to let Vanitas onto the train.

"I'll miss you" Aqua said looking deeply into Vanitas' eyes.

Vanitas looking back at his mum could see she was about to cry and hugged her.

"Don't worry mum. I'll be okay" Vanitas reassured her.

"I know" Aqua sniffed "remember to write to mummy"

"Yes mum" Vanitas answered letting go of his mum

Saix smiled at the both of them, and looked at Vanitas and hugged him

"Good luck" Saix said as he slipped another chocolate bar into Vanitas' hand

Aqua who spotted this frowned "Saix you cannot give him so much chocolate. He'll get too hyperactive."

Saix shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his sister "Come on Aqua live a little"

Vanitas smiled at his mother and uncle to be surprised by his best friend Riku.

"Hey man!" Riku exclaimed "You ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!" Vanitas exclaimed "I've just got to get my bags on board"

Riku smiled and looked at his uncle Xemnas who had dropped him off

Bye Xemnas"

Bye Riku" Xemnas smiled "Be good Okay"

"I promise" Riku replied

Vanitas came back with his bags on board and looked at his mother and uncle for one last time.

"Bye mum. Bye Sa…..Aunty Isa"

Both adults waved, as they saw Vanitas go on board and embark on his journey. Aqua waved frantically as the train started to move shouting "Mummy Loves You!" and Saix trying to calm her down.

Meanwhile on the train, when the coast became clear, Vanitas got down to business.

"So we're doing this right?" Vanitas asked Riku

"Definitely" Riku replied "but how is this working again?" he asked looking confused

Vanitas got out a map from his pocket, and laid it out on the table in the train.

"My dad said this train goes the same way as the army, and when the train stops to change we can go on this one which will lead us to the army"

Riku looked apprehensively at Vanitas "How do you know that is the right train?"

"Because I do" Vanitas scowled back however, Vanitas was just as apprehensive as Riku but just didn't want to show it.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked

"1 billion per cent sure" Vanitas replied

Riku smiled "Alright then. The plan is now in action."

Over an hour passed and Vanitas and Riku were supposedly near their stop.

"At this stop" Vanitas whispered to Riku "we get off"

Riku grinned mischievously in response. Both boys waited and waited for the train to stop, and experience the moment of them running to the army train. Sure they were kids, but Riku and Vanitas assumed if anyone was willing to help in the war, they would let them join, and any way Zack Fair was Vanitas' father he would have to let him in.

However the train didn't stop.

"What!" Vanitas exclaimed "Where's the train going? It's not stopping"

Riku looked at Vanitas anxiously "Maybe it's the next stop"

"Stop?" the conductor questioned and laughed "there is no stop. It's a one way journey"

Vanitas' eyes widened and he stared blankly at Riku who was doing the same. He then looked around to see snotty, dirty, crying children, some who had even wet themselves! They were only one hour in the Journey and they had 3 more hours to go. It was evident that Vanitas' plan had failed, and he let out a cry in despair

"!"

A/N – I hope you enjoyed that. Also this is not an Aqua/Roxas paring fanfic. Its just that they are the two main characters. And there won't be much of them in these first few chapters. Sorry. but this fanfic will also be from different viewpoints but carry on reading coz it gets real good. Also this will get mature. Please review rate and comment.


	2. Life outside of london

A/N – Hey this is my 2nd chapter not much happens but you need it to understand the rest of the story . Enjoy

Chapter 2 - Life outside of London

September 2nd 1939

After four long hours, Vanitas arrived in Whitby (Yorkshire), which to Vanitas seemed like a wasteland. He looked out of the train window and sighed. His plan of going to the army had utterly failed. To make things worse all the children had to stand on a platform once they got off the train, with nametags, as if they were dogs and wait for adults to pick and choose which child they wanted.

After a couple of useless hours, Vanitas realised that he was the last child standing. Even Riku was gone, to be honest he was chosen very quickly. Vanitas looked around and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

But he did.

He wanted to go home, and be back with his mum and uncle. Maybe he thought because no one wants me, I can go home and Vanitas smiled to himself, but that wasn't the case. A woman that he recognised that was on the train came up to him and smiled.

"Now just wait here for a few minutes" the woman said kindly "We just have to discuss about what lovely family will be taking care of you" and she walked not to far from Vanitas but not close enough to hear her. She started to talk to a middle aged man and an elderly man. Vanitas watched them and scowled. He didn't need or want to be here, if he couldn't be with his dad, he could at least be with his mother. He saw the trio of adults talking again, trying to read their lips and them glancing at Vanitas every now and again. It was getting late now, and Vanitas was tired and hungry and although he had his two chocolate bars, he still wanted to save them. At this moment he felt unwanted and unloved, but he understood. Who wants a hyperactive nine year old that looks like a typical delinquent, and God knows how long the war will last and many people wouldn't be happy to take care of a boy in their teens. Especially if they were a bad child.

But he wasn't a bad child.

He was misunderstood, which his uncle and mother could relate to him very well. Vanitas wanted to cry, but he wasn't going break down here. Not ever.

After about half an hour the woman came back to Vanitas and smiled at him, so fake it was almost sickening.

"Now bring your bags, and come with us," she said softly.

Vanitas had no choice but to follow her, if he ran away he could get lost…and he had no money, so he obeyed her reluctantly. They walked up to a car with the two men inside and drove to what Vanitas thought was a nearby village.

Maybe Riku's here Vanitas thought. Well at least that's one good thing that could come out of this crap! When the car stopped Vanitas was then told to

wait… again, except it was in the car. He looked out of the window to see what was going on to see all three adults head towards a house, knock on the door and talk to a man who looked in his late 20's and early 30's with two long blonde bangs and a stern face. As the trio talked the blonde man, he seemed to get more impatient and agitated at them. Finally after 5 minutes of what almost seemed like fighting the blonde man was frowning heavily, and the three adults were heading back to the car, and the woman smiled fakely at Vanitas for a second time.

"Vanitas" the woman replied, "This is Vexen Academic" the woman pointed to the man at the door.

Vexen was scowling at the car

"You'll be staying with him till it is safe to go back home okay." the woman reassured him. Vanitas had realised what had now just happened. He had been dumped off at some mans house who seemed like he hadn't been in contact with children for years.

Vanitas, trying to be polite got out of the car with his belongings and waved to the trio in the car that had brought him here. However they seemed pretty relived to be rid of him as they drove off very quickly. He then walked over to Mr Academic and tried to smile at him, however Vexen was still scowling but he then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello I am Vexen but Mr Academic to you. If you don't bother me I won't bother you…alright."

Vanitas nodded

"Now child. Come inside" Vexen instructed

Vanitas looked back praying that the car was still there but to his disadvantage it was long gone.

He sighed. He was going to be here for a long time.

Back in London, Saix was applying his make up… well Aqua's make- up to be politically correct. Although he was in the comfort of his own home, he still felt he needed to dress as a woman. Just in case a visitor came in. He didn't want to be seen looking like a man, not in these times anyway.

To the world his mane was Isa, and the reason for Saix doing this was because he didn't want to fight in the war. He knew that although war had only begun, it would only be a matter of time before they recruit him. So by dressing as a woman it would be harder to find him, and if no one saw him as a man no one cared. He put on the final touches of his make up and looked at himself. In his opinion he thought he made a pretty good-looking woman, sometimes even better than is sister. He flicked his sky blue hair aside, to then have his sister come in back from grocery shopping.

"Well I can see you're back early" Saix remarked sarcastically

"Well the shop was very busy today. People don't know what's going to be rationed and what won't be, so everyone is just buying in bulk" Aqua replied smiling back at him "But I've got enough groceries to last us a very long time, so we'll be fine"

"Pfft this war isn't as bad as people make it out to be. It will be over by 1941. 1942 max" Saix grunted

Aqua shook her head "that's what people said about The Great War and look how long that lasted"

"True sis but if you're husband is leading the British army. Everything will be okay. He's a good fighter"

Aqua looked out of the window and sighed, "I hope so… You know our 10th anniversary is coming up"

Saix patted her on the shoulder "It will be fine. Sure he can't be with you but like I said. War Sucks! "

"Yeah" Aqua mumbled "War sucks"

A/N – Now we know why saix dresses like a woman and in my opinion I thought he looked like a woman in the game anyway. Also this isn't historically accurate apart from the years. It's my fictional ww2. The next chapter has… yep you guessed it Roxas. Also point of information Aqua and Saix live together (not as a couple though lol) and they are a very wealthy family (also due to Zack Fair's position, clearly he's going to be earning a decent amount of money). and Aqua is about 25/26 years old (Aqua got married young!) and Saix about 22. Any other questions you can ask me.

Please Rate and Review


	3. Sent somewhere far away

A/N hi sorry for the wait I had exams and stuff but enjoy this chapter which is in Germany!

I don't own kingdom hearts and this isn't historically accurate

Chapter 3 - Sent somewhere far away

February 1942 Berlin Germany

Terra walked down the streets of Berlin, to meet his two good friends Roxas and Ventus at las alt pferd to celebrate him getting his new job as a German spy(although he had gotten a lot of experience). It was also a bit of a goodbye due to the fact that Terra would most likely be sent off tomorrow due to his new profession, and that Roxas and Ventus were busy with their jobs all the time figuratively speaking. He entered the pub to be greeted with open arms bye Roxas and Ventus

"Terra!" Ventus exclaimed giving him a high five and a hug

"Pretty good thanks. Looking forward to my new job. Wayyyy better than army training"

"Cool. Well besides that … found any girls yet?" Ventus said grinning

"Not one to settle down with." Terra laughed "What can I say I like to mess around a bit"

Roxas sniggered at the word mess

"And do I see you getting getting a sex life, yet alone a love life" Terra snorted

Roxas smiled "Hello would have been nice…but it was just kind of funny" he said smiling

"Anyway. How are you guys doing you know with your work and all" Terra asked smiling

"Well guess who just got moved up a rank from SS commander to Nazi chief commander" Ventus grinned

Terra paused "A person?"

Ventus sighed "You know you're and idiot at times Terra"

"Do you know you're a baby at time Ventus"

Ventus glared at Terra

"Hey we need some Drinks in Here !" Terra exclaimed

"I'll get them" Roxas replied flatly

"What's up with him? Terra asked

Ventus shrugged "I guess he's just nervous. He's moved up to my old position. He's probably scared about hows he's gonna deal with all of that extra power. But I can handle it"

"Woah easy there Venny Boy" Terra interrupted. I mean you're doing the job inside the contry, but im doing my job outside the country"

"What's that supposed to mean ! I'm cleansing the country"

"Ah but on the contrary Ventus I'm cleansing the world"

Ventus looked shocked at Terra "Jeez who do you think you are Jesus Christ or something!"

"Nope. Even better"

Before ventus could argue with Terra's blasphemous comment Roxas came back to the table with 3 glasses full of beer.

"Drink up. It's on the house" Roxas said smiling

"Thanks bro" Ventus replied taking his glass and taking a big swig"

"So are you definetley going tomorrow?" Roxas asked

"Yeah Terra sighed. I've gotta like9 pose as an American general or something like that. I'm gonna get the rest of the details tomorrow"

"Cool Ventus replied We've gotta clear out a whole ghetto tomorrow, but its okay Ven took another swig of his drink "we'll deal with them just fine he said slyly.

"Well anyway cheers to us" Terra said raising his glass

"Cheers!"Roxas and Ven said in unison while raising their glasses

Terra woke up that next morning with a horrid hangover. He now wished he hadn't drank as much as he did but he couldn't turn back the time now, so he slowly got himself out of bed to get ready for this new day and his new job. He had to go to the Nazi office in central Berlin to get the full information of what he should do. He thought this new job as a spy would be very fulfilling.

He arrived at Berlin at around noon and met up with two very hench men. One with dark purple eyes and long thick black dreadlocks, and the other with piercing small eyes and short brown eyes.

"Hey I'm here for the mission" Terra replied to the men handing them a sheet of paper. Both men studied the paper and then let Terra into the building. Terra walked into the building and looked for the last room on the left(the one which he was to to go to). He found the room and entered it. It looked like an office and had a dark walnut desk, with a chair that was facing away from Terra. He knew someone was there since he could see hands on the arm rest. Could it be the fuhrer? Terra thought to himself. He knew he would be talking to someone important but the mastermind behind it all. It couldn't be true? He had to ask.

"My Fuhrer" Terra said kneeling down before him "Is that you my lord?"

"As if! It's me Braig" and the man laughed

Terra sighed in embarrassment. Of all people it had to be him giving Terra the orders and not only was he annoying he was the fuhrers second in command.

"Can you please tell me my mission Braig" Terra asked in annoyance

"Well basically"Braig said calming down and laying out some paper onto a desk "This" Braig said holding a picture with a young man with striking blue eyes, "Is Zack Fair and he is the general of the British Army and we're not too sure what his plan or strategies are"

"And ?" Terra questioned

"He has a wife Aqua fair and we think she knows what is going on and is a sort of Go between from her to the government"

Terra thought that women and war didn't mix at all and this woman who he didn't even know what she looked like would know anything but he nodded obediently all the same.

"What we want you to do is to pose as a an American General. Befriend her and get as much information as you can from her. Say you need the information for the American government to help strengthen them for the British. Braig then laughed to himself "Poor Bastards"

Terra smiled slyly. This seemed like it would be a tough mission but Terra was up for it and hey if he could seduce the information out of this woman,that could be another bonus.

"Here's your fake ID and sheets and your new name is Terra M'coy in case she asks. If things take too long and Aqua doesn't give you the information willingly use force, but this is only a last resort" Braig replied looking at Terra sternly. "Or look for the information yourself. Once you have found a substantial amount, inform us immediately and bring Aqua here to...lets say make her a memory.

Terra grinned I won't let you down

"I know you won't"Braig said smiling "Here's all the equipment you need and do you have your bags packed?"

"Yes but I..."

"Good now you'll be going to England right now and my drive will drive you there"

Terra gave a small sigh and frowned

"Oh yes" Bragg interrupted "Your reward for this will be a lot of money Terra. Does 100,000 munny sound appealing to you ?"

Terra's eyes widened and he bolted out the door. He was going to complete this mission no matter what.

A/N – Hope you liked that but the next chapter has more Roxas in it but I don't have much to say about this chapter but it is relevant. I may re write it though I'll try and update soon and this will now be mature and not teen c u soon.


	4. Finding old Friends

A/N – Hey here's my 4th chapter with Roxas! Enjoy and Rate and Review

Chapter 4 Finding old Friends

February 1942

Roxas slowly woke up from his long, peaceful slumber and crawled out of his bed and sighed. Today was going to be a very busy day. He had to send all the gypsies and Jews from the ghettos to the concentration camps. He put on his dark green Nazi uniform, put the Nazi sticker on his arm and an SS tag on his chest. Ventus on the other hand had the easy job. Telling everyone what to do, but Roxas had to carry it out. He left the house to embark on his journey

Roxas drove down to south Berlin to meet up with a group of men ready to evacuate everyone.

"You ready men" Roxas instructed

"Yes sir" everyone replied

Even though Roxas was so young at 21, he already had more power than many people twice his age and it was his skill and determination that brought him here and would do so in the future. Generally Roxas didn't mind doing this sort of thing, but he had a lot going on his mind lately about an old friend.

Axel.

They knew each other for a few years back at school. But then on day he just disappeared. He knew that it had been years and he should be over this easily. But he just couldn't.

Roxas quickly recollected his thoughts and looked at the group of men to discuss his agenda.

"Wait here and I'll call you to come here and collect everyone when I say so." Roxas ordered and headed into the ghetto.

…...

Axel and Demyx sat defeatedley in their small cramped room in the ghetto. Demyx was running out of instruments to use since the Nazis kept on confiscating them. Now he was left with only a harmonica and a guitar. At this moment he was playing with the harmonica and it was killing everyone in the rest of the room.

"Please Demyx" Axel moaned "I know our situation is bad, but you don't have to make it worse"

"But its making people happy"Demyx protested. He started to play his harmonica again and an baby started to cry.

Everyone in the room glared at Demyx.

"That my friend is not my fault" Demyx replied trying to justify himself. Axel sighed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, followed by a loud voice shouting that all of them line up in 10 minutes or face the gun.

Demyx shouted in glee "Axel. We're FREE !"

Axel scowled and him in response. Sometimes his friend could be a real idiot.

"Demyx were not free. The Nazi's are taking us away. I don't know where but it can't be worse than this right?" Axel whispered to Demyx

"Yeah that's true" Demyx replied smiling "I'm fed up of this place. It's too cramped and no one likes my music."

Axel gave his friend a reassuring smile, and both guys packed their things and headed to the front of the ghetto shivering in the cold February frost,since their clothes had several holes and were worn out and old.

"Heedless Axel" Demyx said clattering his teeth

"Yeah Demyx"

"I'm happy we still have each other" Demyx said smiling.

So far Axel had been in a very bad mood but that comment just made him smile.

"Me too Demyx" Axel replied.

Both guys stood still in a single line with a multitude of people ready to await their fate, when a spikey haired blonde male walked to the front of the ghetto. When the blonde's eyes met Axels. Axel could have sworn that time had stopped and both of them had been paused in a moment of eternity.

…...

Roxas didn't expect to see Axel of all people. Not here. Not now. He had desparetley wanted to see him for so long, but not like this. Roxas knew what fate awaited him. Roxas knew that he had to save him and ave him now. Despite the situation both of them were in.

"You." Roxas commanded pointed at the redhead "Come with me"

Axel smiled with delight in the fact his friend remembered him and that he still cared, and started to walk towards Roxas only to remember that his best friend Demyx would be left behind, and no matter what Axel knew they had to go together. Axel had to do something to let Roxas know that he wanted to take Demyx with him too. But all Axel could do was give funny glances to his friend to give Roxas some sort of clue. Roxas surprisingly got this message and called the mullet haired boy up. Demyx out of joy and gratefulness wanted to skip to Roxas and hug him, however Demyx knew this wasn't the time to do that and followed Roxas immediately. Roxas quickly led them to his car and called the troops to take the rest of the people away and put them into the trucks, like cattle.

Before walking to his car Roxas paused for a second and looked at all the people heading off to the trucks. They all looked scared,feeble and weak, stripped of love and life hanging on a thread. Roxas wanted to smile at them but knew they would either scowl or look through him. He saw mothers,fathers,grandparents and children. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, he knew deep down that this was wrong and that they were all human and he pondered guiltily. He knew where there fate was , and that none or few would survive. At that moment he realised if he could save them he would.

But he couldn't

A/N – This is kind of a sad chapter but I'll try update soon


End file.
